


You Can Leave Your Hat On

by Icarus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slash, The Quidditch Pitch: The Changing Room, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-29
Updated: 2005-10-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 17:53:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10769388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icarus/pseuds/Icarus
Summary: Trust me when I tell you that this is not Arte, or even well-written. Merrycontrary was feeling low one day, so I and the twins and I huddled and threw together this little show. What could be more cheerful than naked twins?





	You Can Leave Your Hat On

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

Hearing Merrycontrary has had a bad day, Fred and George perk up, peer around the corner then glance at each other.

"You rang?" Fred says.

"I believe she did," George replies.

"What shall we do?" Fred muses.

"We could strip --" George says brightly.

"-- in tandem," Fred nods tugging up his shirt.

"They always appreciate that."

"Or they would if we had ever done it before," George says confidently, and Fred nods. He draws his wand and the WWW clicks on. 

It plays wizarding bagpipe opera, and the boys give each other funny looks. Then shrug. 

"It's the Two Beaters --"

"-- that beat all," George grins, pulling his shirt off, his thick hair mussed. He dangles his shirt in his hand, as Fred tugs his shirt over his head. 

"Tsk. Such dirty talk -- you should be ashamed! Ready?" Fred holds his shirt out, spins it. "A one-two-three -!"

George sings, "ta-da-da-Dah!"

They twirl their t-shirts, and sing together off-key, turning their broad freckled backs to Merry. "La-da-da-Daaaaah!"

Fred shakes his hips in time with the tune and nods at George, who quickly follows suit with a grin. Left-right, left-right, they swing. The white wall behind outlines them as they put their hands on their heads in unison. "Ba-bah-Bhah!" Shoulders follow their hips in rhythm. 

Pulsating their shoulders, they strike a muscle pose, fists balled and arms flexed; then they let their right arms slowly circle down to the beat. "Ung-ung-Uh!" Their hands pause appreciatively at the small curve of their arses and stroke, "Buh-ba-Bah!" smoothing around their hips to the buttons of their jeans. Their hips gently thrust in rhythm, George is slightly off-tempo. They glance over at each other and share a mischievous look.

"Now!" Fred says.

They grab the thighs of their jeans -- and whip them off in one stroke, flinging them away. George dodges the heavy weight Fred's trousers flung at his head. "Oi, watch out!" 

 

White underwear curves around their thick thighs, clings to muscular bottoms, dents in the outline of the cheeks like a kiss.

Fred is slightly sunburned while George is more tanned and they get back in step together. Their arses, legs, bare backs, and arms ripple as they move in time. Solid, if not all the flexible. "La-da-DAH!"

"Grand finale?" George asks.

"Oh yes," Fred nods.

And their underwear disappears, the curve of their bare white bottoms revealed. They hold their hands in front of their crotches as they rock back and forth. "Da-dah-da-DAH!"

They turn around, rocking their shoulders in tandem, hands barely covering themselves. The smooth muscular glory of their thick chests, slightly furred, with dark nipples. The ripple at the broad waists slides to a delicate red trail leading under their hands, where something jiggles enticingly. "Dum-dum-dee-Dah!"

"And now --" Fred says.

"-- no hands!" George declares. "TA-DAH!"

They throw their arms up and waggle their hands in the air, completely naked. They're slightly hard, springy. 

Then they both dive for their clothes, hooting with laughter, grab and gather them up around their laps -- and race out of the room. Pink cheeks disappear behind the door.

A moment later Fred peers around the corner. His shoulder is still nude. 

"Anytime you want a closer look," he says in a low voice, there's a meaty sound of him being playfully punched but he finishes anyway, "you just let me know." 

 

Finis.


End file.
